Big Al
''Big Al ''fu annunciato il 21 gennaio 2007. Fu rilascito da Power FX il 22 dicembre 2009 con il DVD disponibile dopo natale. 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Non ci sono fonti sulla scelta del suo nome. Probablimente fu scelto per dargli un nome molto "alla americana", in quanto doveva rappresentare una voce simile ad Elvis Presley. Oppura big potrebbe essere collegato al fatto che è anche un mostro. |-|Fisico= Power FX, come fece per Sweet Ann, volle rappresentarlo sotto una forma mostruosa (nel suo caso, il mostro i Frankenstein). ma Power FX volle dargli una voce alla Elvis Presley. Come Sweet Ann, la boxart originale di Big Al fu presa da un vecchio poster per film. Per accomunare l'immagine della moglie del mostro di Frankestein (Sweet Ann), venne presa l'immagine del mostro dal poster del Film "Frankenstein" del 1931. Presa l'immagine, fu modificata da power FX attraverso dei fotomotaggi: fu cambiata la posizione degli occhi, aggiunti una mano (presa dalla famosa locandina americana di Zio Sam) e una camicia in stile Vintage, un miccrofono, dei punti di sutura, delle basette sulla fronte e aggiunto un filtro di colore sulla pelle. Infatti big Al doveva rappresentare un mix tra il mostro ed Elvis, dato che fu una voce studiata per rappresentare una leggenda del rock. Secondo PowerFX, lui assomiglia più a un cyborg che un'androide. La falce di Big Al, nella boxard taiwanese, assomiglia a una nota musicale. In tale edizione lui non viene rappresentato comei l mostro di Fankenstein ma più con l'aspetto da Shinigami. Infatti cambiano i suoi dati biografici |-|Relazioni= Dato che lui rappresentava Frankenstein e Sweet Ann la sposa di Frankestein, molti li associano come fidanzati o marito e moglie, ma non ci sono mai state conferme ufficiali su questo. Invece oliver uassociato come il loro figliop. Sonika scrisse di Big Al su Twitter , mettendo in dubbio se lui è il fratello più grande o più piccolo. Questo fu un riferimento scherzoso per la loro data di uscita e per la loro età. Sonika, più tardi, scrisse che voleva fare un duetto con lui. In seguto scherzò con Auld Lang Syne sui pantaloni stretti che indossava. Inoltre, verso il dicembre del 2010, fece un pupazzo di neve se assomigliava un pò a Big Al. Confermò alla fine che era il suo più grande amico. |-|Carattere= Secobndo il twitter di Sonika, il suo carattere è introverso ma piacevole una volta conosciuto. 'Pacchetti' '' Big al uk V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Big Al|link=Vocaloid2 Big Al '' 'Vendite e Marketing' La boxart originale di Big Al era su ispirazione di Elvis versione mostro, basato sul mostro di Frankestein. A differenza di Sweet Ann, Big Al non fu conosciuto attravero riviste di software ma attravero le immagini dei fan. Nonostante la pagina MySpace per promuovere Big Al e Sweet Ann, non ebbero molto impatto. |-|Edizioni= 'Taiwan' Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distributore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste boxart Taiwanesi perchè pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle box art fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi la canzone demo "On the Earth " fu rilasciata da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 ". Inoltre ebbe dei dati biografici diversi dall'edizione originale, dato il radicale cambiamento del suo design. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Big Al ebbe ufficialmente un album tutto suo, The BigAlbum. Fu il primo vocaloid ad avere un finanziamento vero e proprio da un'azienda discografica. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Big Al venne ascoltato al concerto Vocalekt Vision x AniMiku x WVD01 at OAD 2012 nella canzone Headline Love. Tuttavia, fu rappresentata solo Sweet Ann in modello MMD. In tale canzone si vede solo il modello MMD di Sweet Ann ma Big Al, sebbene non era presente, era in voce di sottofondo, in quanto la canzone era un duetto dei due vocaloid di PowerFX. 'Concorsi' Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Popolarità' La voce originale di Big Al non piaceva a molti, ma l'improvviso cambiamento di riprogettazione della voce e della box art soddisfò molti fan. Questi cambiamenti causarono molta confusione ma anche tanto entusiasmo. Nella classifica internazionale di Nico Nico Douga del 2010, Big Al ebbe il riconoscimento di essere stato in 18 delle 30 canzoni internazionali migliori di Vocaloid diventando secondo solo a Lola, che lo superò di 5 canzoni. Inoltre era in 8 su 10 canzoni del 2010 (le altre 2 erano di Lola) ed era l'unico vocaloid inglese nella top 10 con le canzoni da solista. Big al in Nico Nico Douga era il vocaloid inglese che aveva più probabilità per entrare nelle classifiche generali di Vocaloid. 'Curiosità' * Miriam, Lola e Big Al furono descritti nel sito RPG di AD Lucem *Big Al fu associato a un pinguino, a causa del suo video "Born Again ", in cui è rappresentato come un pinguino, dato il suo abbigliamento e le sue creste. *QQCosplay diede un servizio nell'avere un vestito su misura . E' il primo vocaloid Inglese ad avere un trattamento di cosplay così accurato. *Per scherzo, i fan giapponesi fanno riferimento a lui verso il manga yaoi "Kuso Miso Technique" nelle canzoni di Big Al. Questo perché la mano sinistra di Big Al corrisponde alla mano destra di Takakazu Abe nella stessa posa mente si siede nella panchina quando Abe viene visto la prima volta nella storia. A questo fu creato una canzone a scherzo usando i respiri di Big Al intitolata " Like he is in a gay porno" * Una cosa notevole di lui è che il suo fornitore di voce originale era un sosia di Elvis e nel New York Times c'era un'articolo riguardante a lui che donava la sua voce per vocaloid che si intitolava "Could I Get That Song in Elvis, Please?" (Posso ottenere quella canzone di Elvis, per favore?). *Tra i fan di Vocaloid in occidente, Il ritardo dell'uscita di Big Al fu riconosciuto con la famosa storia de "La sindrome di Big Al". la storia è originaria dal fato che dopo Sweet Ann, Big Al viene sempre messo a disparte perchè gli altri vocaloid vengono rilasciati. Un colpo di fortuna, però, lo aiuta; il ritardo del rilascio di Tonio. Fu grazie ad esso che Big Al ebbe il piacere di essere rilasciato. Da allora, quando a un vocaloid viene rinviata la data di rilascio, questo è "infettato" dal"La sindrome di Big Al" *La box art di Big Al in Giappone è leggermente diversa sul davanti rispetto all'edizione americana. Infatti l'immagine di Big Al nella parte frontale è più ristretta. 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art= big al uk V2 boxart.png|Boxat Vocaloid2 Big Al big al jp V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Big Al in Giappone big al tw V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Big Al in Taiwan |-|Immagini originali= Big_Al.jpg|Boxart originale di Vocaloid2 Big Al Etetwe.jpg|Foto del mostro di Frankenstein nella copertina del Film Frankestein(1931). Immagine che ha ispirato il design di Big Al Frankenstein.jpeg|Poster del film "Frankenstein" (1931), disegno originale per la Boxart Originale di Big Al Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Big_Al-old.jpg|Immagine originale di Big Al Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Big_Aldt-illu.png|Immaginedi Big Al bigal_1024.png|Immagine di Bib Al in Taiwan big al chibi.png|Chibi di Big Al in Taiwan Bi-al.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Big Al big al.png|Logo di Big Al bigal-web2-02.png|Logo di Big Al edizione Taiwan |-|Merchandising= Koda_bigalbum.png|Albun "The BIG ALbum" |-|Eventi= Immaginegrtey.jpg|Evento Live di Big Al. Di lui si sente solo la voce ma non è presente il modello MMD |-|Altro= Voice_provider_Michael_King.jpg|Michael King, fornitore di Voce originale di Big Al Frank-Sanderson.jpg|Frank Sanderson, fornitore di Voce Ufficiale di Big Al Franke_big_al1.jpg|Paragone tra foto e disegno del mostro di Frankenstein in "Frankentein" con Big Al |-|Fan= *Cosplay Google immagini *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid